Two Broken Hearts
by yellow boy
Summary: After the defeat of Shabranigdo, Lina is captured, forced to marry a complete stranger, while Gourry starts to fall in love. With both of them wanting to be with eachother, Lina's father tries to stop them, along with Fonce, hoping for death.
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is my first fic, so don't be brutal

AN: This is my first fic, so don't be brutal! Also this is a slayers fic, and I don't own them. And I haven't seen all the episodes, I seen up to the part where Lina and Gourry defeat Shabranigdo. Okay with that out of the way, here it goes…………

"Two broken Hearts" 

Chapter 1

"So Gourry, where are we headed? "Ms. Lina Inverse asked.

"I thought you knew! You were leading the way! "Gourry exclaimed at Lina's remark.

"Well we're running low on items we should just head to the next town. And according to the map the next town should be right over that bridge ahead of us."

" Okay but you better be right. This better not be a trick for me to give you the sword of light." He spoke suspiciously.

" Of course not silly! Heh ,heh! ( sweat drops) Well let's get goin' Gourry!" Lina yelled.

" Coming!" Gourry yelled back.

·At Bridge

"Wow this is a really fragile brid- wahhh!" Lina screamed while she fell through a wooden board on the bridge.

" Gotcha." Gourry said as he grabbed her.

" Thanks Gourry but I could of got out of it myself!" Lina screamed.

" Sorry I was trying to help you…." Gourry said gently.

" I apologize Gourry but I've had a lot of things on my mind." The teenage girl said softly.

" I understand…" The blonde haired man said.

There was an awkward silence as they stared into each other's eyes. Their lips were about to close together as Gourry leaned down hesitantly to kiss her. But Lina pushed away and ignored Gourry as if his kiss were just regular air. She kept walking across the bridge to make sure that she wouldn't fall again. The town was in sight and she gave a sigh of relief for she was in pain from hunger. But she still knew that Gourry was still going to think about the "ignored" kiss. Even though she knew she kept walking, leaving Gourry standing at the bridge dumb-founded at what had just happened.

As they arrived they went to a small restaurant and settled down on some cozy chairs to relax. Although neither of them could relax because of the incident at the bridge. Lina was confused; she wasn't sure if she should mention it or just wait till Gourry does. They ordered the same amount of dishes. Lina had about ten dishes of food and Gourry had one. As they ate in that same serene silence, Lina couldn't hold it in her heart, she just had to ask him about the kiss. If it was a real true love kiss or just a spur the moment type feeling. Deep down in her heart she knew that she had feelings in her heart and mind. But she was suppressing the feeling and the ability to love. As she was about to say something Gourry suddenly got up and left the restaurant.

" Gourry, wait!" Lina pleaded.

He said nothing and walked away with a cold expression on his face. Nothing at all on his face or in his heart. Emotionless ness and nothingness filled Lina's heart as tears rolled down her cheeks. She may have lost her friend and maybe her soul-mate….. 

AN: Well how did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it. This is only my first chapter. So I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as I can. Please review and use " constructive criticism."


	2. Two broken hearts chapter 2

AN: I do not own Slayers

AN: I do not own Slayers. (I wish I did though…) Don't sue or any of that bad stuff. Thanks!

Two Broken Hearts Chapter Two

" What have I…. done" Lina thought in her head. " What am I doing? I got to go after him!"

The red haired teenager screamed as she ran out the door. 

* Bam* 

" Get out of my way, I'm in a hurry!" Lina scowled to the scrubby looking man.

" Are you, Ms. Lina?" Questioned the man.

" Huh, how did you know my name?" Asked Lina.

" I see, you don't even recognize your own father." Snorted the man.

" Yeah right, like you're my dad, my dad has like the most powerful magic, he's a top class sorcerer! If he were here, I would have sensed his power! You must be stupid to not know about my dad, Ra the Magician of All Light!" Lina laughed triumphantly knowing that she stumped the man completely.

" You may know a lot about your old man, but you surely don't remember his face. You haven't seen him for ten years." Grunted the so-called Magician.

" Well if we haven't seen each other for ten years how do you know how I look?" Lina said rather irritated.

" A father never forgets his daughter's face. I'll prove it to you, ask me to perform a trick, answer some questions, anything." The man replied.

" Okay. This is a thing My Dad would know. Why did…. Mom die? Lina questioned as she started to feel tears form in her eyes.

" Well your mother died because, she broke her promise-her family tradition by marrying me…. You probably know about it, everyone in your family has a mate chosen for them when they hit a certain age. Your mother was of course given a mate, a knight from a neighboring kingdom. He was handsome, intelligent, and was a promising mate. Although he had all these great qualities, your mother didn't love him. Not because of his personality, but just that she didn't love him. Also the fact that her parents chose this person because they needed peace with that kingdom. And your mom's parents being the king's servants, they used their daughter as a peace offering to the kingdom. Your mom was brave, she ran away from home on the day of their wedding. She was running away for days- without food, water, shelter, and love. She finally collapsed at the door of my house. I took her in and nursed her back to health. She and I fell in love after a few months together. Knowing that her parents would come for her sooner and sooner everyday, we tried to enjoy what we had and kept hidden when royal guards came and searched for her. One day though, I went out to the royal banquet and of course I couldn't bring her along. I would've stayed to protect her, but I couldn't, if I didn't go, it would have been suspicious plus I was expected to show my perform my magic tricks. I left to go pretty late at night, not expecting the twist of fate. Well when I came I found cheers coming from everyone at the banquet. I went to where all the commotion was coming from and found your mother at the guillotine. I would've of saved her, but when I was about to yell stop, they dropped the blade, it was too late…. I was crushed and I knew that I could do no more for the world without my love in the world, so I retired two months later. Even after two months, people still talk about the ' Traitor of their country.' Yup that's what happened, your mom didn't love her chosen mate, found me fell in love with me, and was killed because she didn't want to live a lie with her chosen mate. Ain't it a world we live in…." He trailed off.

" So you are my father…. I'm sorry that I had to make you waste your time with that stupid test. Speaking of wasted time, I have to go find my mate. See- huh?" Lina said dumb-founded.

" Let me go! I have to leave to find Gourry!" Lina screamed angrily.

" That's what I'm stopping you from, I know you love that man and I know he's not you chosen mate. I can't let you go through the same fate as your mother…. Not again."

" The only reason Mom died is because she was supposed to be a ' Peace Offering' to that neighboring kingdom!" Lina shouted.

" Well you are going to be a peace offering too…." Lina's father said.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if my story sucks, but please review. Remember, constructive critism! I'll have chapter 3 up as soon as I can, and sorry for any typos! Sorry for the lack of interaction of Lina and Gourry, they'll have some soon.


	3. Two Broken Hearts Chapter 3

AN: again I don't own Slayers…

AN: again I don't own Slayers…. Blah….blah…. Don't sue me, thanks! 

Two Broken Hearts chapter 3: The Mysterious Girl

" You're going to be a ' Peace Offering' too…." Lina's Dad said very calmly.

" What do you mean?! I can't be a 'Peace Offering!' Lina shouted

" Shhh.. Quiet, I'll explain to you." The magician said trying to reassure the sobbing child.

" You better!" Lina cried out.

" You see, since you're the next daughter in the line of our family you have to be the ' Offering ' to the kingdom." The man explained.

" So what if I'm the next daughter, why can't someone else be the gift?" Lina questioned angrily.

" Because it is our punishment- our family's punishment for mom not marrying to that neighboring kingdom. The king proposed this on the day mom was killed. The king said that if we don't follow the punishment, he would kill every female in our family. Plain and simple, that's all the king said." He said still very calmly.

" So you're saying that because Mom didn't marry to that kingdom, all the females in this family and I have to suffer!" Lina screamed at the top of her lungs. 

" Unfortunately so, you must marry the next son of the kingdom, and his name is Sario. He also practices magic, I hear he can use telekinesis." I'd be happy to marry him. like your Mom's chosen mate, he's handsome, smart, and very skilled." Ra said proudly.

" I don't care how he is, the only one I love is Gourry! " Lina screamed

" That's what your Mom said to her parents too, and look what happen to her! Don't be stupid like her, you'll get killed! If I have to, I'll help to destroy the relationship between you two!" The man yelled in rage.

" How do you suppose you'll do that?" Lina asked sneakily.

" You'll know soon enough…" He snickered.

" Look I've wasted enough time. Lina said finally pushing Ra out of the way." Who does he think he is, I'm different, I have magic, I can protect myself from anything! Mom didn't have anything but dad; she relied on him too much. I don't have to rely on anyone for protection! All I have to rely on is Gourry, for love. Lina thought in her head.

-Gourry

" I can't believe it. How can she just ignore my kiss? After all we've done together! She just blew me off! If she is just going to ruin our friendship like this, than I'm going to-ouch!" Gourry yelled aloud.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you." A black-haired girl said blushing.

" It's alright, it was my fault too, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Oh, by the way, my name is Gourry. What's yours?" Gourry said also blushing.

" My name is Lonah, Lonah Vice." The girl stated.

" That's a beautiful name." Gourry told her. * A beautiful name for a beautiful girl…* Gourry thought in his head, getting lost in his own fantasies.

" Gourry, Gourry, are you there?" Ms. Vice asked the dazed man.

" Oh, I'm here, I'm here. Sorry, I was thinking about something." * I can't start liking this girl, I love Lina…. * Gourry thought as the words started to break up in the back of his head. * But man is she pretty…* Gourry pondered in his head, while the one about loving Lina was being deleted.

" Gourry, are you okay. You keep staring off into space." Lonah spoke.

" I'm fine, I just have a lot of things on my mind…" * Like how beautiful you are….* Gourry was thinking in his head starting to drool once more. * *Snap out of it* Gourry told himself.

" So what are you up to?" Lonah questioned.

" Nothing much, I just had to be alone from my friend, I had to think about something." Gourry said.

" You have anywhere to stay, I have an extra room at my house. Actually, I live by myself." Lonah said softly.

" Actually I don't, so I guess I'll be coming! Thanks for the invite! Gourry cheered.

" It's that building right there." Lonah said as she pointed at the luxurious mansion.

" You live there!" Gourry exclaimed.

" Yeah, is that a problem?" Lonah asked with her perky voice.

" None at all, just kind of shocked that I get to live there!" Gourry again exclaimed.

" Well I'm starving, I'm going to go get something to eat. See ya!" Lonah said, as she was about to depart.

-Lina

" I'm going!" Lina yelled as she pushed her father out of the way.

" Fine then, but you won't find Gourry, He'll be having a ' Play Mate.'"

*What's he talking about. Knowing Gourry he's probably just sitting somewhere feeling sorry for himself! * Lina thought in her head.

-Gourry

" Wait. How about I make you something to eat. I'm not much of a cook, but I can try!" Gourry chuckled.

" Sure, whatever you make, I'm sure will be delicious." Lonah Vice assured Gourry.

" Thanks, you can go back to the mansion and I'll go get the ingredients. I won't be long." Gourry said, unsure of what he'd cook.

" Okay, but be quick, I'm really hungry. Oh and here's the key." Lonah said as she handed him the key to the building.

It was gorgeous, it was golden key with silver winding around it, with crescent moons in crested on both sides." Thanks!" Gourry laughed, gazing at the key.

-At the Market ( Gourry) 

" Hmmmm, maybe I'll make some stew- wait no salad! No stew, no wait salad, or- I don't know!" * Why am I trying so hard to impress her. It's not like I trying to get her to love…. Me….* Gourry trailed off as he started to think about Lina. " Humph, forget it, I'm going to forget about Lina for now! I'm going to make Lonah lunch, then I'll find Lina." Gourry announced to himself. I'll make her a stew, then I'll make her some baked chicken. A baked free-range chicken! This'll be great! Gourry screamed as the townspeople started to stare at Gourry. " Okay, for the stew I'll need some onions, potatoes, some beef, and some seasoning. And for the chicken, I'll need a free-range chicken, pepper, salt, some soy sauce, and a little sugar! Yeah this is all I need!" Gourry said. As he went to go find the ingredients, he thought about how great lunch will be. But then he thought about how he would not enjoy without Lina. * Forget about it. So what if you're missing the love of your life, if love was meant to be, our differences will heal…. Oh what am I thinking! I love her, I can't let her go. If only I could find her! I am such a jerk!!* Gourry thought as he broke down. But as he did, he thought about Lonah's sweet smile. * Lonah, she'll help me through, she will help me find her. ' Sigh' what am I thinking, I have to do this myself! * Gourry said in his head.

" Gourry, are you okay?" A sweet voice that sounded so much like Lina's asked.

" Lina?" Gourry questioned.

" Lina? It's me, Lonah, the girl who let you stay in her house? I came to check on you, it's been practically an hour." Lonah sarcastically giggled at Gourry.

Then it hit him. " They're so alike, Lina and Lonah. They're like the same person. That's got to be why I'm attracted to her. It's so weird!" Gourry thought aloud. 

" What's so weird, and who's Lina." Lonah questioned.

" Nothing, just that you remind me of someone…. Someone I used to love…

AN: So, do you like. I'm sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to make them longer. And again sorry for the lack of interaction between Gourry and Lina. But there will be, sooner or later…

Remember to review!


	4. Two Broken Hearts Chapter 4: Checkmate

AN: Please don't sue me

AN: Please don't sue me. Thank you.

Two Broken Hearts

Chapter 4: Checkmate

" …..Someone I used to love" Gourry replied with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

" Gourry, are you okay?" Lonah asked.

" I'm great! Let's go home and eat!" Gourry retorted hiding his depression.

" Good, I'm really hungry!" Lonah exclaimed.

-Lina

" Where could Gourry be!?" Lina yelled in her head. " Man, I just had to follow that stupid promise didn't I! Geez! I just hope I can- * gasp*"

-Gourry

" So what are you making Gourry?" Lonah again asked.

" You'll find out…" Gourry said trying to sound sly.

*One hour later. *

" Ready to eat?!" Gourry questioned gleefully.

" Great, slap a bib on me, and watch me eat!" Lonah screamed as she inhaled the food.

" She eats just like Lina…." Gourry trailed off.

-Lina

" What the, where am I?" Lina asked weakly.

" Your at Simadia." A voice said.

" Who said that?" Lina inquired since she was blind- folded.

" I am Sario, Prince Sario." The prince told her.

" Sario, where have I heard that name?" Lina thought aloud.

" I am Sario, the man you're supposed to marry." He sarcastically remarked.

" Oh, you. Well, I'd shake your hand or something, but I can't see you, or uhh, move." Lina said hinting at letting her free.

" I'm sorry, but I was instructed to not let you go." Sario replied calmly.

" Can't you at least loosen the shackles?" Lina whimpered.

" I'm apologize, but I can't…" Sario said as he walked off leaving a trail of loud foot-steps.

" Well, what a great prince he is!" Lina yelled out to no one.

-Gourry

" Was it good?" Gourry asked Lonah.

" It was delicious, you should become a chef!" Lonah cheerfully said.

" Was it really that good?" Gourry again asked.

" No, it wasn't good enough for you to be a chef, but it was still pretty tasty!" Lonah giggled.

" Thanks…" Gourry said a bit sarcastically.

" Sorry, but you wanted the truth right?" Lonah asked still giggling.

" No, I rather have compliments rather than the truth." The young man stated.

" Gourry!" Lonah yelled.

" Okay, fine I rather have the truth." Gourry truthfully said.

" Good, the truth is much better than lying!" Lonah chimed.

" Well if truth is so much is so much better than lying, than why did you first lie when you complimented my cooking?" Gourry interrogated.

" Okay, I guess I'm a bit of a hypocrite, but I do mean well!" Lonah admitted. 

" See the truth is better than lying!" Gourry said as he mimicked Lonah's earlier statement.

" Oh be quiet you! * Sigh* Well since you cooked, I'll clean." Lonah affirmed.

" Cool, while your cleaning I'll get settled down." Gourry affirmed.

" Okay, it'll take a while though, I can't believe how much of a mess I made!" Lonah said.

" It'll probably take me a while too. So take your time." Gourry assured Lonah. " Hmm, this seems to be my room." Gourry pondered as he opened the door. * Gasp* Man this is.. Is a- mazing!" Gourry roared.

The room had peach colored curtains with a wide window that led to a balcony, with a creamy colored couch, a king-sized bed with a rosy colored quilt and white bed sheets, the comfy looking pillows, a beautifully carved wooden night- stand, with an antique lamp, peach- colored carpet, a huge bathroom with a golden- rimmed tub, glass shower, two sinks, a very nice toilet, and closet for clothes. It was living large. " This is great! Compared to the inn's I used to go to, this is like heaven!" Gourry whooped. Gourry put away his clothes and valuables while still admiring the possessions he'd own for a while. " Well, I'm finished, let's see if Lonah is done with her job." Gourry mentally said.

-Lina

" Hello!" Lina shouted. " I'm starving in here. How am I supposed to get married on an empty stomach!" Lina shouted, even though she new wasn't going to get married to Sario if it was the last she'd do. " I guess I'll have to use magic to get out of her." Lina suggested to herself. " Fireball!" Lina said as she tried to ignite the fireball in her hand. "* Sigh* Don't tell me my magic isn't working!" She screamed as only sparks came out of her hands. " Great I can't even melt these stupid shackles off! Great, I'm a sorceress shackled to a chair, blind- folded, and hungry! I guess I have to escape with just my wits and senses!" Lina told herself.

-Gourry

" Lonah, you done yet?" Gourry questioned.

" Just about!" Lonah yelled to Gourry.

" Okay, I'm going to take a shower first than." The long- haired man said.

" Go ahead, I'll be done soon anyway." Lonah retorted.

" Let's see how this shower works." Gourry stated to himself as he twisted the knobs. A little of cold water and a bit more hot water. " This is really good. This showerhead has just the right amount of pressure. This is good for some sore muscles." After Gourry got out of the shower he headed towards the kitchen where Lonah was. " Lonah, are you there?" 

" Hi, you done with your shower?" Lonah asked.

" Yeah, you can go take a break now." Gourry said.

" Thanks for the sympathy, but Lonah Vice, doesn't need * yawn* rest." Lonah half- spoke.

" Yeah, I bet." Gourry roughly stated.

" Okay I'm a little tired, so sue me." Lonah joked. " I'm going to go take a bath, and maybe we can go shopping." Lonah cheered.

" Sure, I haven't seen much of town yet." Gourry also cheered. " I haven't seen much of Lina either…" Gourry mumbled under his breath.

" What did you say, I caught the first sentence you said, but what did you say after that?" Lonah postulated. 

" Nothing, just talking to myself. Nothing important." Gourry lied as he put on a cheesy smile.

" Gourry, I'm ready!" Lonah said as she came out of her room. She was wearing a lavender blouse with a darker lavender skirt with black shoes. She was gorgeous. She looked so much like Lina, even more than when she makes that sweet smile. 

Gourry smiled back at her and got up to leave. " Let's go!"

-Lina

As Lina told herself to use her natural attributes she started to hop in her chair making her hop around too. Kind of like a hopping wheel- chair. Her feet and arms shackled to a chair she couldn't move any faster or easier. Not to mention the blindfold. Anyway she kept hopping up and down at a very, very slow rate. " Oww, oww, oww, oww, owwwww!!!!!" Lina shrieked as she hit the walls countless times. " This isn't going to work…" Lina bitterly said.

" You okay?" A gentle voice said, filling the air with life.

" Is that you Sario?" Lina supplicated.

" Yes, it's me, are you okay?" The man questioned.

" What's it look like!" The lady screeched.

" Ha, ha." Sario chuckled very softly, but not enough to offend her.

" What are you laughing at!?" Lina shrilled.

" Just that you seem more attractive when you get mad." Sario admitted.

" Ummm, thanks. As I said before, I'd give you handshake or something, since we never actually greeted each other properly. But, you know, me being shackled and blindfolded, it's be kind of hard." Lina hinted once more.

" Look I'll explain to you everything. The first thing that happen was that my master demanded that one of our servants go find you and bring you to our kingdom. So our servant found you and knocked you out by whacking you across the head with a club."

" No one in town noticed this?" Lina said in disbelief, while interrupting Sario.

" Apparently not, and if someone did notice, they were to slow to save you. Well anyway, once he knocked you unconscious, he brought you here. And you tried to break free and escape, but I can see that your plan isn't working." Sario said laughing.

" Thanks for rubbing it in… Oww, my head." Lina complained.

" Look, my master said that I may release you from the shackles, but you must stay here. But I will come down to bring you some food and visit.

" Okay, I guess. But I have some questions." Lina agreed.

" Sure, fire away." Sario assured.

" Well, first off, why isn't my magic working?"

" You see, your magic isn't working because you're very weak from staying in here. Your lack of food and energy." He retorted.

" Okay, if I'm supposed to marry you, why you treating me so badly." Lina again asked.

" That's not a good question to answer. The reason why you're down here is so I can get to know you better. If my parents like you than we get married."

" And if your parents don't like me" Lina questioned like so many other times.

" Than you, will die. And the next female will marry the next male in our family." Sario replied.

" Well, why is it that your parents have to like me, and not you?" Ms. Inverse obtested.

" Because my parents are like yours. Our parents choose our mates, and choose everything in our life." Sario affirmed. " Is that all?" Sario asked.

" Well, not yet. I just want to know. Who's your so-called ' master?' Lina requested.

" Even I don't know who he is. He always keeps his identity hidden in the shadows." Sario confessed.

" Great, I'm a just an expendable little girl, either going to die or live. What joy!!" Lina cried sarcastically.

" Look, I have permission to unshackle you, and un blind-fold you. Do want me to or not." Sario asked getting irritated.

" Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just a little frustrated and confused right now." Lina gently assented. * I should keep him happy, or he'll slaughter me! * Lina thought silently.

" It's okay, I understand. Now try to stay still while I take the shackles and blindfold off." The young male requested.

*What does he think I am! I'm not a baby, I can hold still! Okay, Lina calm down. You just cranky from no food, just stay calm. * Lina thought in her head.

Sario first took off the blindfold. As he untied it, it slid off of her head very delicately. When it was completely off her face they had full view of each other's eyes. " Your eyes are beautiful." Sario said lightly.

Lina didn't say anything when he complimented her. She was lost in his ebony eyes. They were dark and mysterious, yet calm and capturing. He had a penetrating stare that was cold, but comforting. Lina loved this combo. As they stared at each other, just like on the bridge, there was an awkward silence. But this time Lina came up to kiss him. Although, before she did, she took a brief look to admire his features. He had a nice muscular tone, tall a light robe that seemed to magnify the tone, short dark brown hair, seemingly soft skin, and of course, the ebony eyes. The eyes were Lina's favorite. When Lina got up to kiss Sario, she fell since she was still shackled to the chair. She fell flat on her face. She only got a brush of his luscious lips while she was falling. " What a great way to ruin a romantic moment." Lina griped. 

" Well I guess I should have unshackled you first!" Sario admitted while sweating. He did as he said, and let her free.

" Thanks" Lina said appreciatively. * I can start liking him; I have to get back to Gourry! * Lina thought as she was caught in the same dilemma as Gourry, when he met Lonah.

Then there was that serene silence again. Sario couldn't resist, he leaned down to kiss the shorter man. Their soft lips hit each other. And the worst thing was that Lina didn't pull back from the kiss. She was actually liking it.

-Gourry

As Gourry and Lonah left the house, they went to the central part of the town. It wasn't as full it was in the afternoon, but was still pretty packed. They went to go shopping for a while and went back to the house. When they got through the door they tripped on each other's feet and Lonah landed on Gourry. 

" Ummm, sorry…" Lonah apologized.

" It's alright." Gourry reassured. Then suddenly Gourry kissed her out of the blue.

-Ra (Lina's Dad)

" Ha, ha, ha, ha" Ra's voice laughed evilly as he looked at a chessboard with four pieces: Gourry, Lonah, Lina, and Sario. They were grouped with Lina and Sario at one end, and Gourry and Lonah at the other end of board. The pieces started to glow. " Ahh, the glow of new love…" The man said with a horrible voice. " I must say. This is ' Checkmate'"

AN: Okay, end of chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Tell me if any of the characters are OOC, or if it's any good, or if it's not good in your reviews. (No flames!) Thanks! Also, thank you to Terra for telling me about Luna. But I don't think I'm going to use her in this fic. But maybe another one. Thanks anyway! Also Thanks to others who reviewed.


	5. Two Broken Hearts Chapter 5: A New Princ...

AN: Please, please don't sue me

AN: Please, please don't sue me. Because if you do, I'll get in a lot of trouble! So thanks!! ^_^

Two Broken Hearts Chapter 5: A New Princess and Enemy

-Ra

"Their' s is no more waiting. My plan has finally worked! Ha, ha ha! As the new love grows between the two new couples, there will be nothing blocking my way to my goal!!"

-Lina

" Gasp! Lina panted as she broke away from the kiss for air. " Umm… "

" I know it's kind of weird kissing for the first time, but… I guess we'll have to get used to it…" Sario admitted.

" I guess so…"

-Gourry

" Sorry." Gourry apologized.

" No, it was my fault." Lonah confessed.

" Yeah, it was!" Gourry said ridiculously.

" Gourry!" Lonah screamed half laughing. " So anyway, should we go in?" Lonah proposed.

" Oh… um, yeah!" Gourry assented, hiding his emotions. * Another forgotten kiss… Well! I'm not going to let it happen again!! I'm going to confront Lonah about it… Tomorrow!! * Gourry affirmed in his head.

-Lina/Sario

" Look, I have to go upstairs and talk to my parents. I'll be back soon with some food. I'll see you in about a half hour. After, we can talk." Sario told Lina.

" Yeah, sure." Lina retorted, not even listening, but thinking about the kiss. * Why am I doing this! I went to go look for Gourry! Not a handsome, smart, nice, and seemingly perfect guy! I came to look for a…. Swordsman… Although he does have great qualities too! He can, umm… he can be nice, brave, and funny! Oh, who am I kidding! Sario has a lot more qualitities than Gourry, he'll never add up to Sario! Ohh, should I just… give up on Gourry? It's not like I can escape or anything… I don't know what to do!! * Lina contemplated.

-Ra

" Oh little one… what's wrong…." Ra questioned, as he picked up one of the one of the pieces on the floating chessboard, which was Lina. The piece was glowing dark purple. " The glow of depression and confusion. Hmm, what's wrong?" He said wickedly.

-Gourry

" I'm, a, going to go to bed now. I'm a little tired from shopping, and cooking. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night." Gourry said lethargically.

" Good night!" Lonah complied cheerfully.

Gourry walked into his cavernous room, plopping onto the bed with a 'thump'. * Should I just give up on Lina? It's not like she came looking for me. Plus she just ignored that kiss! But so did Lonah! Man, this is the worst situation you can get into!!! * Gourry thought, getting lost in his daydreams. * Well, I guess I will just have to sleep on it… * 

Later on through the night, Gourry couldn't sleep; he just couldn't stop having nightmares about Lina being with another guy.

*Dreaming* 

" What a dork. To think that I hung out with that pathetic little wimp! I can't believe I actually thought he was my friend! Lina yelled meanly.

" What's going on? Gourry supplicated dumbfounded. " It's so dark…"

" Look at him! 'What's going on,' he says. He's so dumb! Lina howled to no one. At least no one Gourry could see.

" Who are you talking to?!" Gourry shouted, getting annoyed.

" Who do you think?!" Lina barked, as she kissed, what seemed to be nothing. She just leaned in, puckered her lips and kissed nothing but darkness. As she did the darkness in the room started to fade and move next to Lina. Forming a figure.

" What the…" Gourry gasped weakly as the darkness now took on a bodily figure. It was a shadow, shaped like a person. A man… that started to form long hair, armor, a sword, and started to grow taller than Lina. Still being enveloped in shadows, Gourry wasn't sure who, or what it was. " Who is that?!" Gourry exclaimed and questioned at the same time. After minutes of the darkness sculpting and shaping, the darkness stopped moving. Then color started to spread through the form- through the long hair, armor, sword, and the whole body. " It can't be! After what she said! It just can't!" Gourry cried out. The color traveled slowly, very slowly, only reaching the figure's ankles. Gourry knew who it was obviously, he could see the features. The tall height, long hair, the broad shoulders, everything about the figure was fitting a perfectly to the description . . . Of him, Gourry. He knew it, even if everything was swallowed in blackness. He could still draw out the outline of each physical contour. Even though everything added up, he wouldn't believe it. Even if it was his dreams, he would not believe it. " It can't be me!" Gourry yelled at himself. Finally, the transformation was complete, it was him! Although he had known it all along, he just had to see it with his own eyes to make himself believe. Now Gourry saw the two figures kissing. " I don't get it." Gourry said confused. " Why is it… me?" Gourry asked asked again.

" Ha, fat chance!!!" Lina whooped at Gourry as she broke away from the kiss. " I'd never kiss impotence like you!" Lina screeched making fun of Gourry. But as she broke from the kiss and insulted Gourry, the figure of Gourry crumbled like a broken statue.

" Gasp!" Gourry breathed. " No!!" 

" I'd never love you!" Lina howled, as the statue reformed and formed another man. A tall man that had about the same height as Gourry, a little shorter, a lavender silk shirt with two buttons at the top, light purple colored pants, with black dress shoes, light brown skin, brown short hair, and… his eyes. They were covered. You couldn't see them; they were there, but somehow not. Maybe Gourry hurt so much in head that he forced himself not to know who it was. Even he didn't know why the mystery man's eyes were so secretive. Then after Gourry studied the man's conformation, the man started laughing, crushing Gourry's spirit. 

" This isn't right…" Gourry told himself, as he finally woke up. " Man, what a dream, or nightmare!" Gourry sulked as beads of sweat dropped off his face. " Man I'm thirsty, I gotta get some water!" As Gourry got out of bed, his back was kind of sticky from sweating so much, so he decided to go to the bathroom before going to the kitchen for a refreshment. He put on his black slippers and headed to the bathroom. When he got in he thought about taking another bath, but he decided it's take to long, and he was still tired. He didn't want to fall asleep in the bathtub. So he just took off the t-shirt that he wears to go to sleep, turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his back, chest, and face. Put the shirt back on and left the bathroom for the kitchen. He still couldn't get over the fact that he got to live in a huge mansion like this one. It was living large! When he got to the closed door that led to the main hallway, he took a deep breath, releasing some stress. He turned the golden, crescent shaped doorknob and headed for the kitchen, passing Lonah's open door room.

-Lina/Sario

" So what's going to happen to me?" Lina in quested to Sario.

" Well, I told my parents about, the kiss…" Sario admitted.

" And, again, I ask, what's going to happen to me?!" Lina Interrogated getting a little annoyed.

" If you really want to know, we're going, um, uh. . ." Sario tried to say hesitantly.

" What, are you going to chop off my head, what!! Don't leave me in the dark!" Lina bellowed a bit more annoyed.

" Okay! We're going to get married!!!!" Sario belted out getting a little angry himself from Lina's bad attitude.

" Oh, that's…. nice." Lina said weakly from the shock of those words.

" My family is going to announce it tomorrow afternoon, you'll be my new bride." Sario assented.

" Oh………" Lina wheezed out still suffering the aftershock of the effects of the horrible words Sario just spoke.

" I'm sorry, look, you're aloud to come to the upper levels of the castle, and stay in the royal quarters. Everyone will make you as comfortable as possible, since you'll be the future Princess. And maybe future Queen…" Sario affirmed Lina.

*' … Future Princess…. Future Queen.'Those words, just like ' We're going to be married.' Hadn't sunk into Lina's heart or mind completely. " I'm going to be here for a while, and no one can help. Not even Gourry…" * Lina thought.

" Lina, can you hear me, are you there? You okay?" Sario asked.

" I'm fine! Where are we headed?" Lina lied.

" How about we go to the royal quarters, and get you comfy at your new home!" Sario said, trying to sound gleeful. They walked up the stairs to the first floor of the castle. It was beautiful. It had a large red and gold carpet leading from the drawbridge to where the thrones of the King's and Queen's sat. The carpet had a golden phoenix in the very center with ribbons of fire swirled around it with some feathers floating around. The Phoenix was probably that kingdom's seal. But the carpet wasn't even half of it. The walls were made with blocks of granite, each block looked equal size with each other, sanded down, making it very smooth. On the walls, were tapestries, with various animals and humans. Some humans, Lina knew about, like famous magicians. She didn't know their names exactly, but she knew their faces. As they walked up the carpet, there were guards with silver armor on with swords, helms, spears, crossbows, maces, other weapons, with each one having a shield that had the Phoenix on it. Proving Lina's theory of the Phoenix being Samadia's seal.

" Does Samadia have a name for that Phoenix seal?" Lina questioned.

" Yes, we call it "Oiseau Du Fue de La Vie."

" That's a nice name." Complimented Lina.

" Thanks." Sario retorted.

They reached the thrones of the King and Queen. 

" So, Lina, how are you?" The Queen and King asked.

" I'm very fine, thank you. I was,um, wondering what your names were, if you don't mind?" Lina inquired.

" Oh we don't mind. I am King Confondez." The King told Lina.

" And my name is Queen Altere." The Queen also told Lina

" We must go now, I think she's very tired." Sario said as he scurried off.

" I'm not tired, and why are we walking so fast!" Lina asked again.

" If you talk to my parents for a while, they'll suck you into a three hour conversation! I saved you!" Sario said.

" Well, thanks, I guess." Lina assented.

They went up countless flights of stairs, while Lina admired the castle.

" We're finally here!" Sario announced, showing her her room. 

The room was excellent, the room had the same smoothed granite, large rosy colored bed, red couch, wooden desk and chair, a mirror connected to the desk, cushioned chairs out on the balcony, a huge tub in the bathroom that could fit three Lina's, two sinks, a closet, toilet, and another mirror on the door of the closet. Everything was simple looking, but cozy. Out in the hall, there were more guards, marble columns; the same red carpet on the first floor, except it was leading to the King and Queen's room. There was also a relaxation room, with very soft, padded chairs with leg rest's, maids, a fireplace, chess, and more. This castle was heavenly.

After looking around, Lina went back to her room to fin a silver platter with " Oiseau Du Fue de La Vie" on it. Decorated with fresh fruit, turkey, and some bread. The taste of the food was indescribable; the food had a unique taste, that Lina had never tasted before. It was an incredible meal. (No it wasn't cooked people.) After eating, sleep started to take its toll on Lina, so she went to the rest room and twisted the knob for warm water. After a couple minutes the tub was full. She hopped in and relaxed. She cleaned for about a half hour and just lay there for another half hour. After scrubbing her skin clean of dirt, she hopped out dressed, and brushed her teeth. Drowsiness was getting stronger, so she went a little faster than usual to get to bed quicker. After brushing her teeth, drying her hair, and putting the dirty clothes in the laundry basket she headed to the bed, and let the rest of the drowsiness take over.

*Next Morning.

" Knock, knock. Are you awake Ms. Lina?" A voice asked, muffled by the door.

" I'm coming, hold on." Lina scowled, trying to sound as pleasant as possible, not letting the grumpiness of early morning make her vicious and obnoxious. Anyway, she got up put on her slippers, open the door, still half asleep. " H.. h…yawn..hello?" Lina yawned.

" Good Morning, Lina, I mean Ms. Lina. We are your maids and we're here to get you ready for the ceremony this afternoon." The Maids explained.

" Call me Lina. And, where do we start!" Lina squealed, as she got perky off the excitement of getting pampered by other people.

" Well, how about you go take a bath and get ready. We'll get your dress ready, and all the decorations for you. Take your time!" The head maid squeaked.

Lina took her time as she was told, she too about two in a half hours. While the maids finished everything on the dress and accommodations, which also took about two in a half hours, so they were right on time. When Lina came out of the bathroom, the maids all ran to her to finish her getting ready routine. They gave her the dress and pushed her back in the rest room. After about ten minutes she emerged from the room wearing the dress. It fit her perfectly. It was a creamy white colored wedding dress with a v-neck, layers of white and the creamy white below the waist, with pink roses that hung on the left side of the dress. She also wore a white pearl chocker, another pink rose in her hair, and a blue- jeweled bracelet on her left hand. Everything was ready, and pretty much fantastic. After the dress fitting, another half hour of make-up was next; they put her in white high-heeled shoes and headed for the ballroom. They only went down two floors to get to the ball room, which wasn't much compared to the six floors that Lina had to walk up to get to the Royal Quarters. Well when they got to the ballroom, Lina couldn't help but let her jaw drop to the floor. The room was gigantic and beautiful. Lina kept saying, " What's that, or that's nice" enough for the maids to get irritated. But after gawking at the room, the maids guided her to a balcony that was high above the dance floor. (This room was actually like an Opera theatre.) When they at last got up the stairs to the balcony, Sario was waiting there holding out his hand as an offering for Lina to grab on to it. This was all happening while Confondez and Altere were sucking in Sario with one of their conversations Sario told her about. Lina of course took the hand as Sario pulled her arm enough to pull her to his body. His muscular arms gave her a feeling of security as she hugged her lightly. She at his eyes then pulled away slightly to look at his suit. It was a snow- white suit, it was kind of a white military suit, which she soon found out it actually was, since she saw that he was carrying a sword on his left side. Other than his white military suit and white pants, he still had the same hair, he did nothing special for it other than keeping it a little neater, but all that was left was his white dress shoes. But even though his suit wasn't that original, he was still handsome. At least that's what Lina thought. After seeing what Sario was wearing, he turned his attention to the King and Queen. The Queen was wearing almost the same thing as Lina, except it wasn't a v-neck; it actually had an opening from the mid-shoulder to her underarm. It was pretty much a light blue, un v-neck version of Lina's dress. But what surprised Lina was that Altere wasn't wearing any jewelry, being royalty, you'd kind of think they would but she wasn't. The King was wearing the same thing as Sario, with a patch of Samadia's seal on the left shoulder, which Sario had too, but Lina didn't notice it on him. Probably because of the contrast of size. Sario was lean and muscular, and the Kina was short and plump. Suddenly, Lina heard people entering the ballroom, and a symphony entering, heading to the stage, practicing and tuning their instruments.

" So what happens next?" Lina questioned Sario.

" Well first, there will be a couple dances, then, we'll announce our plans of getting married, have dinner, dance some more, and leave. After about twenty minutes of waiting, the dancing began. Sario and Lina headed to the dance floor along with the King and Queen. When we hit the dance floor we paired off and went off dancing. Sario grabbed Lina's right hand with his left and Sario's right hand to Lina's left hand. They were both very talented dancers, so they danced like they were floating on clouds. After moving from left to right talking and chatting a bit, we walked over to the food table and got something to drink. The table was next to the "Wallflowers", so Sario and Lina took other partners. Lina took a man named Heuruex, who was in joy when Lina took his hand. Heuruex was nervous since he wasn't a good dancer, but Lina taught him. He did great after a few songs. Lina brought him back and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. While Sario took a lady named Ami. She was a good dancer, but kind of shy too. After a few dances, he too gave her a small peck on the cheek. After the dancing, Lina and Sario rejoined and went back to the balcony, with the King and Queen still dancing together.

-Gourry

As Gourry headed for the kitchen and peeked inside Lonah's room. But she wasn't there.

" Lonah, where are you?" Gourry investigated. Gourry just shrugged it off, and thought she could be somewhere else, the house was huge anyway, he was probably right.

He got to the faucet and put some into the glass. " Ahh, that feels good." Gourry said very refreshed from the water. When he was heading back to the bedroom, he heard something upstairs, he went upstairs, and he was shocked at what he saw.

-Lina/ Sario

" May I have your attention please?" Sario announced aloud to the whole dance floor people and symphony. " I am proud to say, that I am going to be married to this lady, Ms. Lina Inverse. I…."

While Sario was telling everyone about them both, they all stood still and watched the Prince speak. Lina then thought about how she'd never see Gourry again. * Gourry, I'm going to miss you. I hope you have a good life. Because I know I-huh? * Lina thought as something caught her eyes. * What the… * Since everyone was standing still, Lina could tell any movement from the crowd, and she saw someone. A girl, the same age as Lina with dark black hair, with a pitch-black gown, with black shoes ran away from the crowd into the shadows. " Huh…?"

" ……Thank you!" Sario yelled as everyone clapped except for that girl who ran off, and Lina's standing ovation was a success.

" Thanks everyone!" Lina said thanking everyone clapping for her.

-?????

" After all I've done for you Prince Sario! I've been a loyal servant, and you betray me by marrying her. I'll just have to break you guys apart. " HA, HA, HA, HA" she laughed. You have an enemy Sario, or shall I say rival Lina Inverse!!!

AN: Yes, I know, kind of a corny ending to this chapter, but please don't flame me. I'm sensitive. Anyway, hope you liked my fifth chapter. I'll try to get the next one out soon.


End file.
